


Wake Up, Sleepyhead!

by missy3307



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Tickling, morning wakeup, steve is, you are not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy3307/pseuds/missy3307
Summary: prompt from tumblr account @missy3307-fics : from @ always-an-evan-addict; Steve Rogers tickling you out of bed?





	Wake Up, Sleepyhead!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first prompt that I received and I'd love more! Please leave some for more fics!

What time was it? You groggily open your eyes to look at the red digital numbers on the nightstand next to you. 6:00 AM. Too early. That meant that your boyfriend, Steve, is most likely working out in the living room. You close your eyes again and slowly start to drift back to sleep. Of course, that had to be the time your early bird boyfriend decided to come and wake you up. 

“Oh Y/nnnnnnn~ time to get uuuuupp~” Steve purrs out at your lying form on the bed. You groan and turn onto your stomach and burry your head under your pillow. 

“Come on, sweetie. It’s a great start to a great day!” He exclaimed. You, on the other hand, was not amused. You grabbed his pillow on the bed and blindly threw it at him to get him to be quiet so you could sleep. He easily sidestepped the projectile as it tumbled out the door into the hallway. Steve chuckled and shuffled to your side of the bed to sit down next to you. “Hey Y/n, you do know if you don’t get out of bed I’ll have to call a certain friend of mine.” That caught your interest. You slowly turned your head to face him and prompt him to continue. “You do know who, right?” Steve smirked as he started to gain a more playful voice when asking that rhetorical question. “The Tickle Monster.” That definitely got your attention. 

“Wait! Wait! I’m uhuhup! I’m uhuhup!” You scramble to crawl to the other side of the bed, and more importantly, your tickle monster boyfriend. He had other plans, however, and easily wrapped a hand around each of your ankles. He pulled you back into a hug from behind and started nibbling and placing ticklish kisses all over your neck while digging and scratching his nails into your sensitive tummy and sides. You let out a tiny squeal, but the tickle monster behind you right now can hear every little giggle escaping from you mouth.

“What was that, Princess? Did I hear a squeal?” Steve continued his administrations on your sensitive skin while you laughed and tried to push Steve away to recover from the tickle attack. He continued kissing at your neck, but moved his hands up towards your ribs. You squirm around more in a lame attempt to escape from your monster’s arms. He chuckled and decided that was enough. For now. “You better not go back to sleep.” Steve threatened.

You flop back onto the bed and stare right at his face as you let out a fake snore. “Oh that’s it, cutie! No Mercy!”


End file.
